A twist in time
by Dizzy Sun
Summary: Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico di angelo's get sent back in time 70 years before the great prophocey was made. Together they read the books and learn some interesting things. They are all curious though as to why the demigods are there. Maybe to change the future. Maybe to stop the titans better. Who knows!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know this has been done before but I just loved the idea to see what the characters think of themselves! **

* * *

**Chapter one: narrator pov**

Thalia and the hunters were once again staying in cabin eight for a day or two. And once again Thalia, Nico and Percy were fighting.

"Shut up death breath!" "Your one to talk Thalia." Percy muttered. "You want to go?" She asks taking out her shield. Once again nobody knew what the cousins were fighting about this time. Its always different. "Who do you think will win?" Travis asks. "Thalia obviously." The hunters said. "Really. I'm betting ten for Percy." Travis says. "I bet Nico." Conner says. "My money is on Thalia." Katie said. "Stop you guys!" Annabeth and Grover yell. "No he earned it!" Thalia says shocking both Nico and Percy. "Why you-" Percy says. "Stop now!" Chiron stamps a hoof. The cousins ignore them. Suddenly there was a blinding light...

_Olympus 1952_

Once again everyone was gathered for the summer scholastic meeting. Zeus and Hera were arguing about all the affairs Zeus ever had. Poseidon and Athena were arguing about random things. Hestia was tending the fire, Persephone, Demeter and Hades were arguing about cereal and about why Hades had to be the husband of dementer's daughter, and Artemis was telling Apollo, and Hermes about how men are horrible. Dionysus was reading and drinking wine. Hephaestus was working on another of his creations while Aphrodite was talking to Ares while putting on makeup. Suddenly there was a blinding light.

**Zeus pov:**

Who dare interrupt this meeting! "Who are you!" I demand.

**Narrator pov:**

"Ow!" Percy wines. "You be quiet!" Thalia smacks Percy. "That hurt!" He pouts. "Guys stop winning." Nico says. "ME! You guys need to be quiet!" Percy argues. "Shut up and get up. We need to see where we are!" Thalia gets up and dust herself off. Percy knocks her down by accident. "Why you!" "It was an accident." Percy shrugs. "Sorry." He adds not sounding sorry at all. "You are going to be sorry kelp head." "pinecones face." "Who are you guys! Who dare interrupt this meeting." Zeus bellows. The demigods look up at the Gods. "don't you know us? Why have you summond us here?" Thalia starts. Just then a book lands on Percy's head. "OW!" He wines. "Stop being so whinny kelp head." Thalia says. Just then another book lands on his head. Then another and another till there were five books that fell on Percy's head. "What are the books for?" Athena asks. Then a note falls on Percy. "Read it!" Nico says. Percy nods.

"Dear Gods, demi gods and anyone else there,

We have brought you to the past. You all will read about Percy Jackson. You must not kill, or hurt these demigods in any way. They have very important roles for the future. Demigods. Do not tell your godly side or your titles. Only your name. You might get some more visitors. Do not spoil the story for anyone else please.

Thank you,

The fates!"

"So I guess we should read them?" Zeus guesses. "First let them introduce themselves. "Well I am-" There was another flash of light. There stood Perseus, Theseus, Orion, Hercules and Zoe nightshade. "Umm.." They say. Zoe spots Hercules and narrows her eyes. "Why am I here my lady?" She asks. Artemis fills them in on all that is happening. "Okay, my name is Thalia Grace." "My name is Nico Di angelos." "My name is Percy, Percy Jackson." Everyone stared at the future demigods. "I'm Perseus." "I'm Orion and this is my brother Theseus." "I am the awesome Hercules." At his name Percy jumps up to try to kill him. "No. Percy." Thalia says. "I am Zoe Nightshade." Percy and Thalia looks away. " So I guess we should start reading." Zeus starts picking up the first book.

* * *

**How do you like the first chapter?**

**Please review**

**Dizzy Sun**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this chapter. Sally will come in the next chapter or two. **

* * *

**Chapter one: Narrator pov**

**"I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher," **

"How did you do that?" Hercules sneered. "Woo." Apollo smiles.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. "**Does anybody?"

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: **"Percy giving advice? Run! The world is going to end." Nico yells.

**close this book now. Believe what ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. **"Not going to work." Athena sings.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. ** "Check." Nico pretends to check off his fingers. **It's scary.** "Yup." Thalia smiles. The past hero's nod except for Hercules. ** Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. **"Always." Thalia and Nico smile. The God look down.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. **"Wait mortals will be able to read this?" Athena asks.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they **_**sense it too, and they'll come for you. "Who?" "Monsters." "Oh I knew that." Thalia rolled her eyes. **

**Don't say I didn't warn you. My name is Percy Jackson. "Hey Percy Jackson. My name is Apollo. Now about that Resume. It was very interesting. I mean I haven't read it yet but I have s very good feeling s-" Artemis smacked him on the head. Everyone laughed. **

**I'm twelve years old. Until a **_**few **_**months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?** "Yes you are!" Nico, Thalia yell. The Gods look at the two demigods with amusement while the other demigods from the past roll their eyes. **Yeah. You could say that. "See he even admits it!" Nico yells. **

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. "Sounds like fun." "No its not!" Posidein argues. "You don't know anything Kelp head." "Owl face." "Seaweed brain." "Be quiet so I can continue reading." Zeus yells. **

**I know—it sounds like torture. "see this kid knows what I am talking about." Poseidon says. Everyone ignores him and Zeus starts reading. **

**Most Yancy field trips were.** **But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.** **Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. "Sounds like Chiron." Dionysus states. Everyone stares at him. "What?" He asks. "You were listening?" Nico asks. "Of course I am Nicole I don't have anything better to do now." **

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.** **I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. The future demigods scoff. Wow, he must be very bad. Hercules smirks to himself. **

**Boy, was I wrong. "I knew it." **

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. Everyone was now laughing on the floor. "You never told us this Percy!" "This is just rich." **

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea. "Awe we want to know more!" Apollo wines. **

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover** **in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. **

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. "I don't think Grover would like that description." Thalia says. "It was true at the time." Percy defends. **

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should have seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. "way to blow your cover goat boy." Thalia scoffs. "wait. Grover is a goat?" Zeus asks. "Yes. He is a stayr." "Oh." **

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. **

**The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do it!" Ares shouted.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." "Awe!" Ares wines. **

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. "You would hit a girl?" Artemis asks. "depending." Percy shrugs. "Wow." Hercules whispers. **

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.** "Longer." Athena says. "Do we really care?" Ares asks. **He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele, **_**for a girl about our age.** "Ew!" **He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, **

**Who are you and what have you done with Percy Jackson!" Thalia starts shaking Percy. "Continue reading." He grumbles. but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. Do I know her? Hades can't help but think. **

**She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. **"No that's Nico." Thalia and Percy bump fists.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right." "Good going Grover." Nico sighs. "He almost blew his cover!" Zeus says. Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you ****_shut up_****?" **"You go Percy!" Hemes, Apollo and Poseidon yell.

**It came out louder than I meant it to. "Of course it did." Athena and Thalia interrupt. **

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" **"Why is it always that one." the Elder Gods shiver.

**Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.**

**"And he ****_did _****this because ..." **

**"Kronos was the king god, and-" "King God!" Zeus stopped mid sentence. "I will vaporize you. Such and insult!" "No you can't. Remember what the note said." Athena interrupts. Zeus sits down again and grumbles about Fates and their weird ways. **

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? **

**But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—" **

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. **"ew is so right." Hera says. "Try being in him." Hades shudders.

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won." **"He just summarized a 10 year battle in a couple of sentances." Athena says. "I know." Thalia says. "My speacialty." Percy puts his hand on his heart.

**Some snickers from the group. "Why? He got it right." Hera asks. "Mortals." Artemis says. **

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" **"Busted!" Nico mutters.

**"Busted," Grover muttered. "Oh my Gods! You think like a Goat! Duck and cover the world is coming to an End!" Thalia and Percy run for cover. The past Hero's chuckle. Zoe rolls his eyes. **

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. **"If it is Chiron then he has horse ears not radar ears." Athena mumbles. "Shut up." Poseidon replies.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach.**

**The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" **"Happy note?" Demeter asks.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. "All guys are doofuses." Artemis says. "Nah hah." Apollo shakes his head. "Yes they are." Artemis says. "No we aren't." Hermes joins in. "You guys are immature." Zoe says. "No we aren't. We are smart. You know you love me sis." Apollo says. "Don't call me that." "Why you are my sis." "I'm going to prove to you that girls are not immature by nat replying to your comment anymore." Zoe crosses her arms. Zeus took the signal to continue reading. **

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."** **I knew that was coming. **"Your a psychic? I am." Apollo guesses acting like a little kid. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light. When It died down Percy was gone. "Where did he go?" Poseidon asks. "I have no idea. Why should we care." Hercules asks. "um.. Who are you guys?" Someone asks. "What the?" Thalia asks. . "Where is mommy?" Asks the child. "Come here." Thalia says.

"We aren't going to hurt you." A kid pops his head out from behind Zeus throne. "Who are you people. Mommy says I shouldn't talk to strangers." The kids says. "I am Thalia Grace. This is my cousin Nico Di angelo." Thalia introduces. "Angela?" The child asks. "No angelo." Nico says. The kid shake his head. "Who are you?" Atheana asks. "My name is Perseus." The child says. "But I go by Percy since I don't like Perseus." Perseus looks offended. "What is your last name Boy."

Artemis asks. "Jackson." The boys says. Wait. Percy Jackson?" Thalia and Nico look at each other. The boys nods. "Wow, so Percy is gone and now we have a little Percy?" Nico asks. "I guess." "How old are you Percy?" Dementer asks. Percy holds up five fingers. "I am this old." He says proudly. "I am all grown up." He adds. The girls in the room cooe. "Okay. So now what?" zeus asks. Hera hits him on the head. "Ow." Little Percy laughs. "I wanna try." He waddled up to Zeus. "Can't reach." He wines. "Here child." Hera picks up Percy. Everyone watches in amusement. Percy hits Zeus countless times. "Okay okay. Now go sit with Thalia so we can read." Hera says. Little Percy nods and goes to sit on Thalia.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?" **

Cue face palms.

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. **"Its for the best Percy." Thalia whispers in her little cousins ear.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever ****_lived, _****and their mother, and what god they worshipped. **"I wish he was my teacher." Nico smiles. "he is dumbo." Thalia smacks nico on the arm.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. "What!" Athena asks. She glares at Percy. But her eyes turn soft at the little boy playing with Thalia's hair. **

**No—he didn't expect me to be **_**as good; **_**he expected me to be **_**better. **_**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. **

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. "probably was." **

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. **"What's got you in tied in a knot?" Athena asks.

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. **"why are you guys so mad?" Heista asks coming into the room. "We are reading the adventures of Percy Jackson." Zeus says. "That me!" Percy jumps up and down. The goddess's laugh. "Yes it is." Zoe smiles slightly. "Do you want to join us?" Haista nods.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Cue looks at Hermes. "What?' He asks. "Is she your child?" Hera asks. "why do you expect every child that steals is my child." He asks. The shrug. **

** Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that **_**school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. "you aren't a loser Percy." Hera says. Percy looks up. "Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius." **"You can say that again." Thalia says. "Percy is-" "She doesn't mean it literally." Artemis smacks him. "Owe sis." "Don't call me that." Zeus continued reading to stop the arguing.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?" Everyone laughed. Who's ever kid this is I like." Apollo and Hermes says. "Ohh I knw who my mommy is. My mommy is Sally. She is the best mommy ever. I don't have a daddy though." Percy looks down. Everyone stopped laughing. "So you don't know who you daddy is?" Athena asks thinking. "My daddy left me and mommy when I was a baby." Percy says looking down. The female goddesses cooe. Zoe looks at the kid. She was starting to like him. So was Artemis. "Well I guess we know who is godly side is." Athena says. "Who?" Apollo asks. "One of you guys." "Oh." **

**didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. **

**I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. **"Wimp." Ares says. Suddenly he got splashed in the face with some water. Ares glared at Poseidon. "Not me." everyone looked at Percy who was smiling at Artemis.

**She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. **"Awe." Aphrodite smiled.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. **"Pour Grover." Thalia sighs.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos. **"Ew!" All the goddesses yelled.

**I tried to stay cool. **

**The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. **

** A wave roared in my ears. "Wave?" Orion asks. **

** I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—" **"Well I guess we know who his godly parent is." Demeter says looking at Poseidon. Who was looking at little Percy.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. **

**There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks." **"No! Rule number 22 never guess your punishment Percy!" Hermes yells. "Percy stares at Hermes. "What?" He asks.

**That wasn't the right thing to say. **"Of course it wasn't."

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. ****_I _****pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. **"Nice stayr." Dionysus says. Everyone jumps. They forgot that he was there.

**Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.** **She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—****_will_**—**stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately. **"Monster." Athena whispers.

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "****_Now_****."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll kill-you-later stare. **The future demigods shiver. "Mine is probably way better." Ares smirks. "I don't know. Percy's is pretty bad." Thalia says. "I'm not bad." Percy says. "No you aren't. I meant your stare." Percy smiles. Who knew Thalia was good with Children?

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure. **"You aren't." Theseus says. Everyone jumped. They forgot that there were other people there.

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. **

**He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. **"That must be a very good book if Chiron was busy reading it." Hera says. "I would like to know. Its sounds good." Theseus says;

** I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside **

**the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. **"Afraid not." Athena says. Hades just realized that he knew who the monster was. Alecto. What was she doing there? He took out his helm of darkness.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan. **"Never is."

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty. **Poseidon got pale. He was growing an erge to protect his future son. Theseus and Orion also had grown pale for their little brother. They all stare at little Percy.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. **"Probably was." Ares says.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am." "**Safe thing? Please. Percy never does the safe thing." Thalia says. Poseidon pales even more.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building. **"No need to be that dramatic dad ." Apollo says.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about. **"That's was we want to know." Zeus stopped to say.

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **Silence then laughter from Apollo and Hermes, and Orion. "Love you'r son uncle P." "yah!" Percy smiled. He got up and made his way over to Artemis. "What do you want?" She asks. "Up!" He says. She rolls her eyes but lifts Percy up.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on **_**Tom Sawyer **_**from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book. "Reading a book is not bad." Athena says. Theseus nods. Percy shook his head. "I don't like books." He says. "Why?" Athena asks. "I don't understand anything." Percy says. **

**Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. **"you sent a FURY after him!" Poisden demands. Theseus, Orion, and Perseus were worried. How could a twelve year old defeat a fury without any training or weapon.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. **"What ho?" Ares asks. Nobody answered.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!" **"I think she could drop the honey thing now." Thalia says. That's not going to happen," Nico scoffed.

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. **"How is swinging a sword at age twelve natural" Hercules asks. "Its Percy." Nico shrugs. "Yah its me." Percy smiles.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. ****_Hisss! _**"Please don't tell me that everything is going to be related to water." Thalia groans. "who knows." Orion says.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. **"That's is creepy." Hasita says.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something. **"Magic mushrooms?" Apollo asks smiling. "No!" Artemis yells and smacks him before anyone else can talk.

**Had I imagined the whole thing? **"He's letting the mist affect him."

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." **"Who?" Theseus and Poseidon ask.

**I said, "Who?" **Some people chuckle.

**"Our ****_teacher._** **Duh!" I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me. **"No! you broke rule number 30. Always look at the person while lying." Hermes cried.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?" **"Now Chiron can lie."

"yah well that is the end of the chapter." Zeus declares. Suddenly the bright light was back and more people fell from the sky. "Who are you guys?" Zeus asks. "Don't you know us?" the girl with brown hair **(I don't know what Katie looks like sorry.) **asks."I think we went back in time or something." "Where are we." "The old Olympus." A girl with curly blond hair says. "Who are you!" Zeus yells. "What year is it?" "Annabeth?" Thalia asks. "Thalia?" "Yup. We were sent back in time to read the book of Percy." "Oh." "But what year is it?" Someone asks. "1952." "Oh." "I will not ask again. Who are you!" Zeus demands. Then there was a scream. "what happened?" The girl with the curly blond hair asks. A little boy was climbing off from touching Hades throne. "That was fun!" Percy says. "who is that?" Annabeth asks. "That is your boyfriend as a baby." Thalia whispers. "Oh." "Yah." Okay, anyways. I will go first I guess. I am Annabeth daughter of Athena." Athena looks at her daughter proud. " I am Clarisse daughter of Ares." Ares nods at his daughter. "Okay, I am Katie. Daughter of Demeter." Dementer smiles. "I am will son of Apollo." "And we are, Conner and Travis son of Hermes." Hermes smiles. "okay so introduce yourselves again." Zeus points to the old hero's. "I am the awesome Hercules." Hercules says. "Ego alert." Will whispers. "I am Perseus." Everyone is in awe. The past hero's are back from the dead? "I am Orion and this is my brother." "Theseus." "I am Zoe nightshade." "Okay now let us all sit down. Who wants to read the next Chapter?" "Wait I need to introduce myself to!" Wine minny Percy. "I am Percy Jackson." He says. Everyone's jaws drop from the new arrivers. "Th-that's Percy?" Will asks. The gods nod. "Wow, he is so cute." Katie smiles. "I know." Annabeth smiles. Athena's eyes narrow. How come her daughter likes the kelp heads son so much. They must be close.

* * *

**That is chapter one of the book. Please review!**

**thx**

**Dizzy sun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Narrator pov**

"Okay who wants to read now?" Zeus asks. "I will. I don't mind father. Reading this my be interesting." Apollo suggest quite serious. "Wow." The futures says gaping. "What?" Apollo asks. "You were serious for once." Annabeth replied. "So?" Apollo asks. "You are never serious I the future." Thalia says. "How do I behave?" Apollo asks getting scared.

"A player."

"Rude."

"Disrespectful."

The futures shrug. "What?" Apollo asks half shouting. The futures shrug again. Hercules, couldn't help wondering what happened in the future. "hurry up and read. I want to know about my future Son." Poseidon says.

**"Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death," **Apollo says. "Death." Poseidon says and pales. "I am not going to die poo ne don." Percy tries to say his fathers name. Everyone laughs.

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly.**

**This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me.**

**The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho. **

"You are a psycho." Nico smiles. "Am not." "Are too." "Not." "Am." "Quiet!" Zeus yells. "Keep reading Apollo.

**It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed. **"Ten it was Grover." Thalia says. "not betting with you on that." Travis says.

**Almost.** **But Grover couldn't fool me. **"Obviously." Conner rolls his eyes. The Gods stare at the futures amused.

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, and then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying. Something was going on. Something ****_had _****happened at the museum. **

"No shit Sherlock.." Thalia says. 'Who is Sherlock?" Percy asks.

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat. **

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. **

**One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy.**

**One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year. I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs.**

"What!" Athena and Annabeth yell. "How could he. School is important." Athena says. 'No one cares woman." Ares rolls his eyes. Athena sent a flock of owls at his head in return.

**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.** **Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. **

Athena burst out laughing. Annabeth looks at Percy. "It means old drunk." He whispers. "You know Annabeth that he didn't call him yet right." Katie says. "I know but he should know for the future." She replies.

wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good. The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy. **Fine, I told myself.**

**Just fine.** **I was homesick. I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

"Paul doesn't gamble." nico says. "Yah." Thalia says. "Gabe." Percy whispers to low for anybody to tell.

**And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view** **of the woods outside my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange.** "Awe." The goddesses cooe.

**I worried how he'd survive next year without me.** **I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.** **As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.**

"Teachers pet." Ares whispers. "Awe he wants to do good for his teacher." Demeter smiles. "What! You should study all your subjects not just one." Athena burst out.

**I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him. The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the ****_Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology_****across my dorm room.** "What! You should never treat a book like that." Athena scolds but then looks at Percy and her glare softens.

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, **"He does now." Annabeth whispers. "What!" Poseidon asks. Theseus and Orion can't help feeling worried for their little brother.

**or Polydictes and Polydeuces.**

**And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.** **I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes.****_I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson._**

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book. I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam.**

**I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried. I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said, ****_"..._** **worried about Percy, sir."** **I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper,** "Really?" scoffs Katie. "That is a lie." Thalia agrees.

**but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.** "Point taken." Apollo stops reading for a sec.

**I inched closer.** **"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. **

**"I mean, a Kindly One in the s****_chool_****! Now that we know for sure, and ****_they _****know too—"** **"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

"by the time that happens we will be as old as the Gods." Nico smiles. Hercules looks at the demi Gods of the future. Percy Jackson is just the same as anyone. His friends are so mean. But then again Percy was not a hero like he was. "I am mature." Percy says pouting like a little kid.

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead line—"****_"_****Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can." "Sir, he****_saw_****her..."** **"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. **"The deadline?" Zeus asks. "What is that?" Hermes asks.

**"The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that." "Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean." **"You didn't do anything! Its not your fault!" Thalia says earning looks from everyone else.

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"** "Good luck with that Chiron." Conner smiles. "With Percy's luck.." Annabeth trails off. Poseidon, Orion and Theseus pale.

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

**Mr. Brunner went silent.** **My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.** **A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow. **"Why would Chiron be out in full form?" Athena asks.

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside. A few seconds later I heard a slow ****_clop-clop-clop,_****like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. **

**A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on. A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.** **Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. **

**"My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."** **"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."** **"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."** **"Don't remind me." **

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.** **I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.** **Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.** **"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"** **I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"** **"Just...tired."** **I turned so he couldn't read my expression,** "Not going to work." Athena sang. "Why don't you just b-" Poseidon started but was cut off by yet again another blue light. "Who?" Zeus asks.

**Poseidon pov:**

"Where am i?" Asks a pretty lady. "Um who are you?" Hades asks. "I'm Sally." Could this be my future wife? I couldn't help but wonder. "Percy! Oh my Gods! I wondered where you went I almost had a heart attack." Sally goes to pick up my future son. "Where am I by the way?" She asks looking around the room. "You are on Mount Olympus. What are you doing here mortal." Zeus declares. "I have no idea lord." Sally bows looking shocked. "Why am I here." She asks standing up coming face to face with my shocked brother.

"Well I don't know. Maybe you are here to read the books with us." Demeter asks herself. "What books?" "The ones about your son!" Apollo grins. "That's me!" Percy squeals. The girls in the room giggle.

"now continue reading. I don't want to be stuck here all day!" Dionysus yells. We all look at him stunned.

**and started getting ready for bed. I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

**Narrator pov:**

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger. **"really I never would have guessed."

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**

**"What!" All the demigods screamed. Even Annabeth. **

**my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.** **"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."** **"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time." **"Percy is going to take this the wrong way." Annabeth sighed. **My eyes stung. Here was my favourite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

**"Right," I said, trembling.** **"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"** **"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**

**"Percy—"**

**But I was already gone.**

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase. **"What! That is no way to treat your cloths!" Aprodite announced. "for you maybe." Hermes grumbles.

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. **

**They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were **_**rich**_**juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies. "Hey!" Zeus yells. "I am not a nobody. Maybe you father but not me!" Hades says. "I am not a nobody." Poseidon says curtly. "I didn't know he felt like this." Sally says looking at her child. They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed. "Rude." Hera huffs. The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.**

**Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?" "way to scare the hades out of Grover, Percy." Thalia snorted. "Grover isn't here Thalia." Nico rolled his eyes. Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "What—what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much **_**did **_**you hear?"**

**"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?" "Not much just the whole thing." Annabeth snorted. "What's the solstice dead-line?" Athena says. Everyone ignores here. He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers …" "That slytr is useless." Zeus says.  
"You are a very bad lier." Hermes says. "You talking to a book Hermes." Demeter rolls his eyes. "Boys." Hermes says looking at his kids. "On it. Grover, lying lessons 3pm on Tuesday." Conner says pulling the notebook from Travis's hands. Hermes smiles proud of his boys. "Grover—"**

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..." Sally sighed. "Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." Some people laughed at that statement. Others just looked amused. His ears turned pink.**

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like: "Why is the card in fancy script?" Athena asks. "Change it." Zeus demands. "Yes father." Dionysus replies. The demigods look at the gods. Maybe they do care. **

**_Grover Underwood_**

**_Keeper_**

**_Half-Blood Hill_**

**_Long Island, New York_**

**_(800)_** **_009-0009_**

**"What's Half—"**

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

**"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

**He nodded. "Or...or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?" "Percy!" Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and, Sally scolds the five year old. "Yah mama?" Sally just sighed.**

**It came out harsher than I meant it to. Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him.**

**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended **_**me.**_

**"Grover," I said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"**

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. "Yuck!" Aphrodite exclaims. The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice**_**.**_**There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. Everyone gasped. "He never told me." Annabeth states. Her face was emotionless. "I didn't know."Thalia coments. "How is he still alive?**" Hades asks. Everyone ignores him. The tension is too high.

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me. "On no!" Poseidon says clenching his trident. **

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—"**

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

"Not the time lade." Hepeasus says shaking his head.

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

**"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that **_**snip **_**across four lanes of traffic. "No no no!" Poseidon, and the futures cried.**

**Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla. At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?"**

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?" 'no ther are much much worst." Orion sighs. Everyone jumps because they forgot that the heros from the past were there. **

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.**

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

**"What last time?"**

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth." "He is still blaming himself?" Thalia asks. "Apparently." Annabeth says. "Blames who for what?" Percy asks. "Nothing. Looks like we have some talking to do with two people." Thalia sighs. Nico and Annabeth nod. "Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

**"Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?" Everyone shivered. **

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

"I like lilies." Conner bursts out trying to refuse the tension. "nah, dandelions are better." Travis says. "I like sunflowers." Will smiles. "I think-" "Alright we get it!" Nico says. "That was the end of the chapter." Apollo says. "I need to check up on some things. Sally you can go do what ever you want same with Hercules, Theseus, Orion, Perseus, and Zoe." Zeus declares. "What about us?" Annabeth asks. "Well we have some questions about the future we need to ask you." Zeus replies. "We can not answer them." Thalia cements. "Fine well you guys need something to do, and from what we have just heard you guys are very troublesome. we can't have you romeing Olympus as you please therefore here is a list of chores." Zeus smirks evilly. The demigods of the future shared a look. Why not. "Sure." Thalia smiles. The gods look shocked but Zeus hands over the list of chores. Then they all flash out.

* * *

Please mind the grammer. Sorry about the late update again! Please review!

thx

Dizzy sun


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: narrator pov**

"Okay so lets look at the chores." Thalia suggests. she unrolls a piece of paper. It was as long as three people. Maybe because the gods big handwriting. "What!" The strolls complained. "Why did you say yes?" Complained Percy. Thalia rolled her eyes. "Okay, step one. Clean the walls of the throne room." Thalia read that off. "We should totally listen to music while this happens." Will smiles. "Why not?" Katie asks. Will take out his iPod and put it in a speaker near Apollo's throne. "Okay, let's get started." He smiles.

Everyone had a job. Thalia's job was to shine. The strolls wiped off the water. Percy watered the walls. Annabeth was soaping the windows up while Katie was inspecting them. Will was helping Thalia and Nico was helping Annabeth. Finally they were done. "Okay whats next?" Annabeth asks. "Wash and polish the floor." Thalia read. "I will polish." Thalia, Percy and Nico say in sink. "Perfect." Annabeth agrees. "I will soap up this area of the floor." Thalia points to the north end of the throne room. "I will scrub." Annabeth says. "I will dry that side with Annabeth and Thalia." Percy says. "You, Katie, Travis, and Conner do the same with the other side." Annabeth instructs. "Hey what am I supposed to do?" Nico wines. "Help out somewhere. I don't care." Thalia rolls her eyes. While they cleaned the demigods listened to a few Taylor Swift songs. "Can you put on Green day?" Thalia asks. "No." Will shrugs. "Please?" Thalia wined which was not like her. "You should totally put on Michel Jackson." Nico suggested. Then he, Percy and Thalia shared a look. "What?" Travis asked. "Michel Jackson." Percy stated. "So?" Katie asked with a raised eyebrow. "Michel Jackson." Thalia stated. "Jackson!" They shrieked and ran out of the room. "Huh?" Annabeth asks when the three are gone. "I have no idea." Katie says shaking her head. "Well anyways. we should continue cleaning." Annabeth says. Katie nods. "Why can't we wait till they get back?" Conner wines. "Because we want to finish before they come back." Katie states. "Why?" Travis wines. "Because I said so." Annabeth snapped. The strolls stopped winning. Half an hour later the three cousins returned. "Yes!" They yelled. "Michel Jackson is my fourth cousin!" Percy yelled. "Great, now whats next on the list Thalia?" Annabeth asks her best friend. "Dust and sweep of any dust from the hall ways." she read. "I call first floor!" Conner yells. Katie whacks him on the head. "Shut up. We are only doing Olympus." She hissed. "We lets get started." Nico says.

They were done pretty fast. "What else?" Percy asked Thalia. "Next we can rest." She says. "Wait that was a huge list." Percy says pointing to the long sheet of paper in Thalia's hand. "So?" Annabeth asks her boyfriend. "How can there be like only three things on there?" "Well the Gods decided to draw us pictures and write and explanation about every thing which was to boring to look through." She answers. "Okay." Will sighs. "Can we put on Green day?" Thalia asks Will. "No!" He says. "No Put on Michel Jackson!" Percy says. "Don't listen to them." Nico says. That started out a huge bubble war. "What! Green day is the best!" "You need to listen to us. Forget Nico!" "Hey! I am important. Don't forget me!" The cousins yelled throwing cleaning materials at each other."Guys stop!" Annabeth yells only to be hit with soap. "Not fair!" She shrieks and hits Conner with the soap. "My hair!" We wines. "Oh shut up will you." Katie says dumping a bunch of water on him. "oh no you don't Katie!" Conner says snapping his figures and then throwing bubbles at Katie. She ducks and it hits Thalia. "Conner!" She shrieks. Everyone was in the fight now. The Olympus throne room was worst then they started. "Hey where is Travis?" Katie asks after throwing some polish at Will. "Chocolate!" Travis says running into the room. "Did you steal that?" Nico asks. "Obviously." Travis rolls his eyes high fiving his brother. "I want some!" Percy yells. He stops when he sees its not blue. Then he runs to the kitchen. "Give some here!" Thalia says. "Why did you get Chocolate?" Katie asks hugging her boyfriend. "Well Hermes has a bunch of it you know." Travis answers his girlfriend. "I got it!" Percy yells coming into the room with blue food dye. "No dude. You are not dying the chocolate." Travis says putting a protective arm around his chocolate. "Let him colour the food blue Stroll." Annabeth demands. Travis reluctantly hands Percy the chocolate which he dies. "Okay I get four. You guys can share the rest." Percy says. "But there are only ten chocolates in the box." Wines Thalia. "So?" "How about you get half of a chocolate while we share the rest?" Nico suggests. "nice try death breath." Percy smirks. "Give me the chocolates I will hand them out." Thalia says. "No give them to me." Nico said. "I am keeping them." Percy says. "What no fair they are mine!" Travis wines. "No you have to share them." Conner yelled. "Nu huh." Travis yells. Everyone was trying to get the chocolates. "Stop fighting. You know that you would have to give me some anyways." Katie smirked. "Nope. they would be all mine." Thalia says. "You should stop fighting." Annabeth says wisely. She got sprayed in the face with blue dye. "You should tell Percy to give me the chocolates." Nico retorts. "How dare you Percy!" Annabeth yelled hitting her boyfriend on the head. "No I get them." Will grabs the chocolate out of Percy's hands. Just them everyone flashes into the room. Apparently Sally and the hero's of the past were with the Gods toward the end of the break. "You don't even want them!" Thalia says. "What is going on here!" Zeus bombed. The future demigods stopped and turned around to find all the Gods in front of them. "Percy started it!" The strolls point to Percy. "What!" Percy screamed. "I didn't. If you just gave me the chocolate" Percy says. "What chocolate?' Hermes says. Athena growls when she saw that Annabeth was blue. "Why are you Blue?" Sally asks. "don't look at me." She says. "what chocolates?" Hermes asks again. "Will." Everyone looked a will who was stuffing down chocolates. "Those are mine!" Hermes protests. "Their blue!" Apollo laughs. "Who stole my chocolates!?" Hermes asks. "Who cares about Chocolates. My throne room is a mess!" Hera yells. "I care about Chocolates!" Hermes and Apollo shout. "So do we!" The demigods from the future course. The Hero's of the past looked surprised. Who would steal from a God. Who would dare not listen to a god? "Silence! What happened?" Zeus asks. "Well. We were tidying up. But we decided to put music on." Annabeth starts. "Thalia, Percy and Nico were fighting over who was Better. Green day or Michel Jackson." Katie continued. "Really?" Hercules asks. "Who?" Orion asks. "Anyways, So then They threw soap at each other. Then Nico hit Annabeth with Soap. The she hit Conner with water. So he shrieks like a girl-" "I do not." "So yeah. Then Travis comes in with Hermes chocolates. Percy goes to get dye. Then everyone starts fighting over who gets more chocolates. Then Percy by accident sprayed Annabeth with blue food colouring." Thalia explained. Artemis sighed. "Okay. well now we need to tidy up." Zeus says. With that everyone began to tidy up. The hero's of the past were on window job. The hero's of the future were on floor duty while the gods were tidying up the halls except for Zeus and his brothers. Who were busy arguing who would do what. All together it took everyone at least half and hour, and an hour for the future hero's to tidy up the mess.

"That was a lot of work." Hermes sighed. "We are never leaving you guys to tidy up Olympus again." Apollo said. "Okay. who is reading next?" Demeter asks.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated my stories lately. I have been thinking about if I should be taking this story down. I don't want to get in trouble. But I decided I wouldn't due to the fact that there are many other "Percy Jackson reads" stories therefore if someone wants to report mine so should everyone else.

Anyways here is Chapter five!

**disclaimer: I own nothing! All credit to Rick**

* * *

**Chapter five: narrator pov**

"I will read!" Hermes yelled out. The book was floated to him.

**Grover accidentally loses his pants.**

"Oh no! That's terrible!" The Strolls yell with horrified expressions. Everyone ignored them and Katie smacked the strolls on the head...hard.

**Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.**

Athena looked disapprovingly at Percy while Hera growled "That's terrible." Many of the other women in the room nodded.

**I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to he sixth grade?"**

"Good point." Annabeth mumbled.

**Whenever he got upset,**

**Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom. Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

**"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.**

At that the Strolls started whispering immediately. "I don't live there anymore. Percy lied quickly even if that was out of character for him.

**A word about my mother, before you meet her.**

"Nice." Thalia sighs,

"Best blue cookies." Nico pipes in,

"Kind" Annabeth smiles,

"Best mom in the world." Percy got a dreamy look on his face,

"Beautiful." Poseidon sighed getting the same look on his face as his son,

"Awesome!" Conner added,

"Epic!" Travis yelled. Everyone stared at the brothers. "When have you met Sally?" Thalia asked. "We haven't. We didn't want to feel left out." Travis commented. Everyone rolled their eyes at the brothers antics.

**Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. **"So true." Katie sighed.

**Her own parents died in a plane crash **Everyone gave Zeus a glare. **when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma. **Maybe I should give this person my blessing? Athena wondered.

**The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad. "**Many people cooed at this.

**I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures. **"Awe." Aphrodite summoned a tissue to wipe her tears away.

**See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.**

**Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea. **"Awesome. Not telling a lie but not telling the truth either." Hermes said impressed.

**She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid. **"Underestimate of the year." Nico and Thalia sang. Hercules agreed silently with that.

**Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. **The hero's of the future shared a look. No on knew of this Ugliano guy. Not even Annabeth.

**When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts. **"Ew!" All the females in the room made disgusting faces.

**Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along ... well, when I came home is a good example.**

**I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.**

**Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."**

**"Where's my mom?"**

**"Working," he said. "You got any cash?" **"He asked you for cash?" Orion asked his little brother. Percy shrugged with a blank look on his face.

**That was it. No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?**

**Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something. **"Gross. Even I couldn't help him." Aphrodite said.

**He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out. **There was a moment of silence before Poseidon yelled out. "What! How dare he!" "Has he ever hit you Percy?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend. Percy did not answer. "Did he?" Thalia asked quietly. Percy nodded the slightest.

**"I don't have any cash," I told him.**

**He raised a greasy eyebrow. **"Ew."

**Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.**

**"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"**

**Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here." **"Someone is at least some what decent." Hera said in disgust.

**"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.**

**Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony. **"Never mind."

**"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose." **"Definataly." Hermes and Dionysus chorused. "your actually listening?" Will asked surprised. "Obviously Wilfred.

**"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!" **"Like yours would be any better." Artemis spit.

**I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet,**

**Leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.**

**I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home. **"Ahh sarcsam." Travis sang

**Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.**

**But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic - how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone - something - was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.**

**Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?" **"You thought your mom was a monster." Conner laughed. Percy pouted making everyone else laugh.

**She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.**

**My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe. **"How?" Athena questioned.

**"Oh, Percy." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"**

**Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home. **

All the boys drooled at the mention of free samples.

**We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?**

**I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her. **Of course this boy was like the rest. Zoe thought along with Artemis.

**From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally - how about some bean dip, huh?"**

**I gritted my teeth. **As did everyone else.

**My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe.** "How about a God

**For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at YancyAcademy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked YancyAcademy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.**

**Until that trip to the museum ...**

**"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"**

**"No, Mom." **"Don't lie to you mom!" Hera yelled. Everyone rolled their eyes.

**I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid. **"She can see through the mist kelp head." Thalia hit Percy on the head. "I know that now!" He whined.

**She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.**

**"I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."**

**My eyes widened. "Montauk?"**

**"Three nights - same cabin."**

**"When?"**

**She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."**

**I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**

**Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?" **"Of course we heard you, you good for nothing man." Artemis growls.

**I wanted to punch him, **"Do it!" Yelled about half the room except for Dionysus.

**but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.**

**"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."**

**Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

**"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go." **"He better." Poseidon growled.

**"Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works." **Hermes eyes widened. "Flattery. Awesome. I really like this lady Poseidon." He comments.

**Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your**

**clothes budget, right?" **"Ahhhhhh Cloths budget!" Aphrodite screamed so loud it must of broke everyone's ear drums.

**"Yes, honey," my mother said.**

**"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

**"We'll be very careful."**

**Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."**

**Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week. **"Do it!" Everyone screamed.

**But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.**

**Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought? **"For my own good apparently." Percy whispered.

**"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now." **"Haha. Surly only an idiot wouldn't catch the sarcasm." Apollo laughed.

**Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.**

**"Yeah, whatever," he decided. **Everyone's widened. "Wow." Annabeth said.

**He went back to his game.**

**"Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?" **"She knows." Demeter states. "She is an good mother." Hera sighed.

**For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes - the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride - as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.**

**But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.**

**An hour later we were ready to leave.**

**Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags **"Watch not help?!" Nico asked. Percy shook his head.

**to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking - and more important, his '78 Camaro - for the whole weekend. **

**"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch." **"Like he would be the one driving." Poseidon snarled.

**Like I'd be the one driving. **"Like father like son." Hestia smiled. People jumped. She was so quiet they forgot she as there. Poseidon smiled at his favourite sister.

**I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

**Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon. **The gods eyes widened. Poseidon's son was very powerful. It worried some of the Gods(cough* Zeus*cough).

**Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.**

**I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it. **"Haha." Hermes laughs interrupting his reading.

**Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

**I loved the place. **"Of course." Theseus smiled. Everyone jumped they forgot the heroes of the old and Zoe where with them.

**We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.**

**As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea. **Poseidon's eyes widened along with his brothers. That was something he hadn't seen in a lot of women. Poseidon had chosen to cheat on his wife with Sally.

**We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work. **

"Hey Blue is my colour! Green is Poseidon's!" Zeus yelled out.

**I guess I should explain the blue food.**

"Yes you should." He huffed and crossed his arms.

**See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This - along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano - was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me. **"Streak?" Thalia raised an eyebrow. "More like an obedient streak." Nico scoffed.

**When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop. **"Or you gambled it away." Orion, Theseus, and the heroes of the future yelled.

**Eventually, I got**

**up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk - my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

**"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes." **Everyone looked from Percy back to Poseidon. "Wow. A mini replica of my brother." Hades said.

**Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud." **"I am." Poseidon sighed. Theseus and Orion were a bit jealous.

**I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.**

**"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?"**

**She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."**

**"But... he knew me as a baby."**

**"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born." **"Because of the stupid oath!" Poseidon along with any other God or Goddess who had children eyed Hera.

**I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile.**

**I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me ...**

**I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe. **Poseidon looked down. "I Don't feel that way anymore." Percy whispered to his father.

**"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"**

**She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

**"I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."**

**"Because you don't want me around?" **Annabeth hit her boyfriend. "Kelphead!" "Really!" "How could you!" Percy sighed, "Just read Hermes."

**I regretted the words as soon as they were out. **"Good." Artemis smiled.

**My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I - I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."**

**Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said - that it was best for me to leave Yancy.**

**"Because I'm not normal," I said. **"Even on demigod standers your not normal seaweed brains." Annabeth giggled into his chest. Athena looked very angry at this.

**"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."**

**"Safe from what?" **"Oh I don't know. How about every God who wants to kill you. Every monster and all the titans." Thalia rolls her eyes. Orion felt very worried for his brother along with Poseidon and Theseus. "Gods." Asked Poseidon in a small voice. "Nothing." Percy waved him off.

**She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me - all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.**

**During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head. **"A Cyclops." Perseus said.

**Before that - a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands. **"Like Hercules." Hera gasped. Yah right. He's probably just lying." Hercules rolled his eyes.

**In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move.**

**I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that. **"Really!" Annabeth sighed at her boyfriend. "That is not good sea spawn." Athena growled.

**"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy - the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."**

**"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"**

**"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp." **"Camp half blood!" The heroes of the new yelled out.

**My head was spinning. Why would my dad - who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born - talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?**

**"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look**

**in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I - I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good." **"That tends to happen a lot with parents." Athena states.

**"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..."**

**She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry. **"Girls and their tears." Every male god sighed. The goddesses smirked.

**That night I had a vivid dream. **"I hate your dreams." Annabeth shook her head.

**It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

**I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No! **"Yah I won!" Zeus cheered.

**I woke with a start.**

**Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**

**With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."**

**I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten. **"How could you have forgotten uncle P." Apollo shook his head much to Poseidon's amusement.

**Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.**

**Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice - someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.**

**My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.**

**Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover. **"What do you mean by that?" Katie asked. Athena was thinking back to the title.

**"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"**

**My mother looked at me in terror - not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

**"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

**I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

**"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"**

**I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on - and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be ... **"Should be what?!" Hermes asked Percy. Percy looked startled at the question.

**My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!"**

**I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**

**She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!"**

**Grover ran for the Camaro - but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.**

**Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves. **"Of course. He is a satyr after all." Athena rolled her eyes. "Done." Hermes passed the book to Artemis. "You read." He instructed. "I don't want to." She passed the book to Thalia.

* * *

I hope you like this Chapter. Please review. Sorry for my spelling and grammer...

Thx,

Dizzysun


End file.
